The Party
Contrary to it's name, the Party is festive in very few ways. It is, instead, a parody of role playing games like Dungeons and Dragons. It is a group of several adventurers, each of a different class, and most of a different race, who go on quests for profit and adventure. Despite the parody nature of the Party, they do exist in a completely serious D&D spinoff universe, The Adventure. Aelteronex- Human- Knight Summary, Appearance, and Personality Aelteronex is the leader of the Party, and a decendent of the Great King of the Humans (If you believe his stories). He wears classic knight armor. He is very proud, haughty, and king-like, if you will. Tier: 8-C Name: Aeletronex Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Origin: The Adventure (North Sector) Classification: Human Knight Attack Potency: Building Level with sword, higher with critical hits, and limited magic Speed: Faster than peak human, but not by much. Subsonic reaction speed. Lifting Strength: About 3 times peak human Striking Strength: Building Level, higher with critical hits. Durability: Building Level +, City Block Level with Holy Armor, possibly much higher with Hell Armor Stamina: Peak Human Range: About 2 yards with sword, perhaps 10 yards with magic Standard Equipment: Sword, armor, book (actually more of a pamphlet, judging from the size) of spells, knife Intelligence: Average, above average strategically, very experienced Weaknesses: Weak to thunder, afraid of dragons (though he would never admit it), little agility, very heavy Powers and Abilities: Slightly superhuman speed, strength, durability, and stamina, magic manipulation Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Normal Blade:' In this form, he has nothing special with his blade. It is just a magic sword, not evil or good. **''Slash: Self-explanatory. He slashes with his sword. **''Power Slash: ''Charges a blow and then slams downward with sword. Three times more dangerous than a normal slash. **''Parry: ''Prepares to parry an attack. If he succeeds, he lands a power slash, if he fails, he is hit with the attack he tried to parry and is stunned. **''Fire: ''This magic attack comes in three forms. One, he ignites his sword. Two, he shoots a flame from his hand. Three, he makes a fiery portal appear under the enemy. This one lasts the longest and does the most damage, but is the least versatile, as it can be easily escaped and only affects enemies on the ground. **''Beam Sword: ''Inspired by Legend of Zelda, he fires a beam of light out of his blade. This only works when he is completely uninjured, but he can use it to no limit, and the beam hits just as hard as a sword slash. **''Earth Sheild: ''He touches the ground and grows a shield out of whatever material is there. If he is touching dirt, a shield of wood grows around his hand, if he touches stone, a shield of granite. He can make a shield of iron, gold, or silver by using this in mines of those materials. *'Holy Blade:' Using this technique, he calls upon the power of the gods to charge his blade with holy energy. When he uses this move, he is unable to use Hell Blade for the rest of the fight. He also becomes more generous, kind, and good in this form. **''Holy Slash: ''He charges his blade with holy energy and slashes. This lengthens the range of his blade, can harm ghosts and demons, and does twice the damage of a power slash. **''Holy Sheild: ''He calls upon a shield of holy light that can block evil energy and mostly anything else, has City Block level durability. **''Holy Bolt: ''An upgraded version of his Beam Sword attack, this one does the same damage, but he is not limited to using it at full health. **''Holy Armor: ''He can give up all of his Holy energy to create a suit of armor that is just as strong as his Holy Shield, but covers his entire body. **''Holy Light: ''He calls down holy light from heaven that covers about 150 square feet and deals Large Building Level damage to anything it hits, as well as doing triple damage to evil beings. **''Holy Fire: ''An upgraded version of Fire, that replaces the flames with heavenly light. It deals 5 times as much damage, but only works on evil enemies. *'Hell Blade:' Using this technique, he calls upon the power of the underworld to charge his blade with evil energy. When he uses this move, he is unable to use Holy Blade for the rest of the fight. He is rather inexperienced in this form. He also becomes more cruel, sadistic, and easily enraged. **''Hell Slash: ''The opposite of the holy slash. He ignites his blade with hellfire and slashes, the strike being twice as powerful as a power slash and able to damage angels and faeries. **''Hell Armor: ''He gains a armor of hellfire that completely negates elemental attacks and deals damage to enemies who attack him. **''Hell Bomb: ''He expends all of his demonic energy to make a massive blast that harms and ignites everyone in the vicinity with the very flames of hellfire. City Block Level damage. Is unable to harm anyone completely pure of heart. Feats * Strength Feats **Easily and casually tears humans in half **Nearly ripped off a wyrm's wing with one hand (The sinews of a wyrm's flesh are said to be stronger than steel **Smashed through a brick wall nearly ten inches thick with a few punches. **Choked a lesser demon to death with his bare hands. **Using the Heaven Power, punched the ground hard enough to make it shake hundreds of yards away **Using the Heaven Power, shattered an enchanted sword that was said to have survived a thousand battles **Using the Hell Power, was able to brandish a hundred-foot tall tree with enough ease to actually use it as an effective weapon. * Speed Feats **Outran horses on more than one occasion **Regularly speedblitzes normal humans * Durability Feats **Survived a large boulder falling on his head from great height with little to no damage **When a minotaur was charging through a city, it was able to slam right through dozens of brick walls, but failed to do major damage to Aeletronex **Survived being stuffed in a gunpowder barrel, which was then ignited **Was stomped on my a large dragon with no damage whatsoever. **Using the Heaven Armor, survived a blast of hellfire from a Greater Demon **Using the Hell Armor, was the only survivor in a town destroyed by a nuclear pulse * AP Feats **Using a fire spell of rather average strength, managed to completely incinerate four people **Slashed the air hard enough to cleave a man in half several feet away **Using his Beam Sword, blew the head off of a large ogre **Using the Hell Power and the Beam Sword, killed a small dragon in one shot **Using the Hell Power, his attacks were described as being stronger than cannon shots Ssaron- Lizardfolk- Wizard Summary, Appearance, and Personality Ssaron is the wizard of the party, and has studied the ancient archives of the lizardfolk since he was 6 months old, training to be a magician. He is usually rather quiet and standoffish, except for when he gets drunk, which is often. Heaven help those who are nearby when he tries to cast spells drunk. Tier: 8-C, 8-C+ to as high as 8-B using his demonic, holy, or full power Name: Ssaron Gender: Male Age: About 7. Completely mature as lizardfolk go. Origin: The Adventure (North Sector) Classification: Lizard Wizard Attack Potency: Building Level + Speed: Human. Can use Hell's Port, Holy Port, Warp, and Teleport to move instantly. Lifting Strength: Beyond Peak Human with telekinesis, human with bare hands Striking Strength: Building Level + Durability: Building Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite through magic Range: Line of sight with certain spells. Standard Equipment: Staff, robes, several books of spells. His staff is a roughly 5.5 foot long staff of holly wood, with a large uncut ruby on the tip. He shoots all of his magical abilities from the staff. It ignites with hellfire when he uses his Hell Form, and the ruby glows a bright white when he uses his Holy Form. It begins to give off a red aura when he uses his full-power Magic Form. Intelligence: Genius Level Weaknesses: A little slow to get into combat, so easy to ambush Powers and Abilities: Great magic manipulation, fire manipulation, telekinesis, regeneration, ect Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Normal Form: Ssaron is not powered up in any way. **''Magic Missile: Fires a single magical bolt that can bust a hole through a brick wall **''Heal: ''There are three forms of this move. With the first, he heals himself. The second, he shoots a single healing beam at someone else. The third, he releases a healing aura that heals everyone inside of it. The first two are enough to regenerate lost limbs, and two or three of them can even heal vital organs. The third is less powerful, only able to heal wounds that would leave large scars, but it affects several people and lasts longer. **''Fireball: ''He fires a single fireball. It does the same damage as the magic missile, but also ignites enemies. **''Flamethrower: ''He launches a large flame from his staff, for about 25 feet. It lasts for about 15 seconds, during which time it burns enemies with constant Room Level damage. **''Hades Burst: ''He creates a portal of flame beneath his foe, which can burn them severely. **''Thunder: ''Launches a thunderbolt from his staff. Hits as hard as a real thunderbolt. **''Transmutation: ''He changes one material into another. Sounds extremely useful, but as of yet he has only been able to turn water into booze, or lead into worhtless oil) **''Ice: ''This move comes in three forms. In one he launches a bolt of ice that freezes anything it hits (I.E. a single person, or a small building) the second shoots a "flamethrower" of ice that can freeze anything it hits, much like Superman's ice breath. The third crates an aura of ice that can decrease the tempature in an area by 150 degrees Fahrenheit in 30 seconds, but dissapears after 1 minute. However, that only takes away the cooling affect, and the area is still that cold. **''Teleport: ''A simple teleportation power. Limited to line of sight. **''Grip: ''A simple telekinesis power. *'Hell Power: Ssaron uses the power of evil to power up his attacks. **''Hell Bolt: Like Magic Missile, but stronger and fiery. **''Hell Sleet: ''Rains small pieces of lava and brimstone from the sky in a small area **''Inferno Blast: ''Fires an explosive blast of fire and death. Large Building Level. **''Burning Wind: ''Creates a 175 degree, 60 MPH wind that whips through an area for several minutes. Smells of brimstone. **''Hell's Port: ''Like teleport, but ignites his orginal and target locations with hellfire, as well as giving him the ability to harm enemies by teleporting into them. **''Dark Grip: ''Telepathically grabs the target while draining their life and giving it to Ssaron. *'Heaven Power:' Ssaron uses the power of good to power up his attacks. **''Holy Bolt: ''Like Magic Missile, but stronger, and harms evil beings more. **''Light Storm: ''Very simple. The area is filled with extremely bright light, which blinds enemies and harms ghosts, demons, and evil beings. **''Burning Light: ''He unleashes a laser-like bolt of light that can cut through reinforced steel. Large Building Level. **''Blinding Wind: ''He creates a 65 MPH wind that blows particles of solid light, which blind enemies and purge evil. **''Holy Port: ''Like teleport, but allows him to teleport to any place he has a clear mental image of in his mind. It also serves to slightly heal him between teleports and costs less mana. However, the healing effect loses it's effectiveness the more he uses it. **''Light Grip: ''A telekinetic ability that allows him to purge the evil from a target's soul while he holds it. If he doesn't want to do that, he can just use Grip. *'Magic Power:' Ssaron simply increases his spending of mana to increase his attack's power. **''Power Bolt: ''A Magic Missile, but three times stronger. **''Blizzard: ''Causes a massive icy blizzard that can give enemies frostbite in a matter of seconds or a few minutes. This attack lasts as long as he keeps it going, but drains his mana rather quickly. However, the longer he uses it, the less mana-per-turn (One turn equals about 3-15 seconds) it uses. **''Omega Blast: ''He unleashes an omnidirectional blast of magical power capable of leveling a city block. **''Blasting Wind: ''He creates a wind that whips at 105 MPH. **''Warp: ''Like Teleport, but allows him to teleport nearly anywhere he has ever been. **''Mighty Grip: ''The same as his normal Grip, but much stronger. Drem- Dwarf- Engineer/Smith Summary, Appearance, and Personality Drem is a wise, intelligent, and skilled dwarf. Pitty he, like most of the rest of his race, is extremely ill-tempered. He is an incredible smith, making the best armor and weapons in the land. It is a shame that he doesn't stick to what he is good at. With the help of spells, he creates semi-sentient machines, mostly just turrets with crude guns stuck to them, that he uses for defense. This would be all well and good, were it not for the fact that his guns don't always work perfectly, and have a tendency to explode a little bit sometimes. However, he keeps stubbornly on this path, sure that he will eventually stumble upon the perfect alloy for the barrels and the perfect compound for the powder. The rest of the Party hopes so too. Tier: 9-B + in direct combat without prep, 9-A + in direct combat with prep, 8-C with the help of his machines. Name: Drem Gender: Male Age: In his 50s or 60s. (Dwarves live to be around 175) Origin: The Adventure (North Sector) Classification: Dwarven Engineer Attack Potency: 9-C at melee, 9-B to 9-A + with guns (Depending on the type (pistol, shotgun, rifle, hand-cannon) and how well it works), 8-C with his machines. Speed: Sub-Human with above-average reaction speed. However he built a (Sort-of) functional motorcycle, which hits speeds of 60 MPH if he doesn't crash. Lifting Strength: Slightly Superhuman (Despite their small stature, dwarves have impressive strength. Striking Strength: See Attack Potency Durability: 9-A to 9-A + on average, good armor brings him up to 8-C+ Stamina: Peak Human Range: Around 30 feet with guns, sub-human otherwise. His machines are pretty accurate to 55 feet or so. Standard Equipment: A hammer (the shape and design of which depend on the task he was prepared for. If he was planning on forging some armor, he would have a sledge, if he was building some machines, a larger version of the modern hammers we have today, or a war hammer, like a sledge, but with a semi-sharp point on the non-flat end. Anything listed under Notable Attacks and Techniques. Intelligence: Above average, a mechanical genius, but not very chemically inclined. Weaknesses: Rather helpless without his many creations, even though he is much more carefull buiding the guns that he will personally use, they still have a chance to blow up in his face on occasion. He is a man of many scars. Powers and Abilities: Mostly none, other than... Enhanced Invention, I think, would be how the superpower wiki puts it. However, he also has the ability to magically repair his buildings just by smacking them with his hammer. More of a TF2 Engneer thing than a Fix-it-Felix kind of thing, however. It takes time. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *''Hammertime: Drem is suprisingly skilled with his hammer in combat. Nothing special, however. *'Ammo:' **''Normal'': His baisic ammunition. It is pretty much just lead slugs. He sometimes uses iron instead. They are about the same. **''Heavy'': He uses a specially-made alloy for heavyer and harder slugs. These ones are about twice as efficent as his baisic shots. However, they are about 3 times more costly. **''Gold: Golden bullets. These are tougher, heavyer, and stronger than iron or lead. They are about 4 times better than heavy bullets, but also about 30 times more expensive. **''Silver: ''A lesser version of golden bullets. They are about half as powerful, but also 5 times cheaper and effective against werewolves. **''Fire: These bullets are made of pyryte, an ore that ignites at reletively low temperatures (Like, for instance, the temperature of a bullet streaking through a barrel) and stays burning. It packs about as much of a punch as the normal bullets, but also burns. It is about 3 times as expensive as normal bullets. **''Bomb: These bullets are packed with black powder. BOOM! *'Guns:' **''Pistol: ''A baisic gun. It can shoot three times without reloading, and is rather weak compared to the others. However, he can dual-weild, and they are much less likely to explode. **''Shotgun: ''This baby blasts out 8 bullets at once, and can be reloaded by simply popping it open, but also is very short-ranged and is quite likely (3-7%) to explode with any given shot. **''Rifle: ''Longer ranged, and packing 6 bullets in a clip, this gun is also more powerful than the pistol, and, by extention, more likely to blow up. **''Hand-Cannon: ''This cannon fires it's own custom shells, the equivelent of 7 bullets shoved into one. It is very long ranged, and extremely solid, so there is almost no chance of it's exploding. However, it has nasty kick, is hard to aim, and takes nearly a solid minute to reload. *'Weapons:' **''Hammer: ''Of course. He has four hammers, depending on the situation. They all work about the same, but they are worth listing. He has his war hammer, a large hammer with a spike on the back, his building hammer, (Used for working on his turrets) pretty much a much larger version of a modern claw hammer, his sledge, (Used for anything the others can't do) which is, obviously, just a sledgehammer, and finally, his forging hammer, a large, square, two sided hammer, which he normally uses for forging metal. **''Sword: ''More of a shortsword. He swings it like a hammer, decreacing it's effectiveness, but it still cuts, and, as he makes it himself, it's quality is garunteed. **''Mace: ''One day Drum though to himself "Well, me hammer is good, and it can knock one up upon the skull, but it can't cut. And me sword is good, but I don' know how te use it. What I need is a combination of te two. I knowe!" And the mace was born. **''Guns: ''Obviously. **''Turrets: ''See below. They are ingeniously designed to fold, so he almost allways has one ready on his back to be deployed. *'Armors:' **''Iron: ''An armor made of iron. Not much to say, really. **''Silver: ''The same armor, but crafted of silver, a much superior material. 4 times better. It is also useful agains werewolves. Orna dosen't like it. **''Gold: ''Again, the same design, but made of gold. It is 100 times more expensive than iron, but almost 10 times as strong as well. It is also much heavier. **''Spiked: ''An armor made of any of the previous materials, but covered in spikes. This makes it a bit heavier, and the bulky and awkward shape sacrifices mobility, but the usefulness is obvious. **''Heavy: ''A much heavyer set of armor. It makes him much slower, but when wearing this, he is a tank. However, he can't attack much, so he mostly relies on supporting his turrets. **''Light: ''Most people would associate light armor with chainmail or leather, but Drem isn't much for either, and his light armor is simply thinner and lighter plate armor. With this, his durability is low, but he is very quick. *'Turrets:' **''Mini-Turret: ''His smallest and weakest, but also his cheapest and fastest to build turret. It has a single pistol attatched, along with a device for reloading. It is a somewhat better aim than Drem himself, and can be repaired even if the gun explodes. **''Double Turret: ''Essensially two Mini-Turrets strapped together, it comes with double the firepower, but also double the build time, double the cost, and double the chance to blow up. **''Triple Turret: ''You get where this is going. Triple the good, and the bad, of the regular Mini-Turret **''Quick Turret: ''The closest thing the Adventure has to a machine gun. It fires about 50 times a minute, carries 100 rounds, and reloads in about 10 seconds. On the other hand, it is ''extremely ''likeley to explode (A 1% chance per shot, therfore a very high chance to explode before one clip is expended) and can only shoot baisic bullets. **''Double Quick: ''Self-explanatory. Two quick turrets in one. He never made a tripple one. The doubles blow up quick enough on their own. **''Rifle Turret: ''Like the baisic Mini-Turret, but with a rifle instead of a pistol. It fires a bit slower, but has better accuracy, power, and range. **''Double Rifle: ''If you don't understand the pattern by now, you need to pay more attention. Two Rifle Turrets. **''Triple Rifle: ''Three Rifle Turrets in one. **''Qinblaster: ''Drem figured "If wan be good, and three be bettah, how 'bout five?" It was. But this one has all of the negative affects times five as well. **''Shot Turret: ''A shotgun on a turret. Very good. Very, very good. Unless it blows up. **''Double Shot: ''Two shotguns on a turret. Even better, if they don't explode. **''Super Shotgun Turret: ''A very big shotgun. Fires 35 slugs in one instead of just 8. Is unlikely to blow up due to how thick the barrel is. However, it isn't all that accurate, so you probably want to be completely behind it if you want to keep all your limbs. **''Cannon Turret: ''A hand-cannon, exept it aims itself. What could be more useful? Nothing, that's what. EXEPT SIX OF THEM! **''Artillery Barrage: ''Six cannons, all side by side and going off in sync. Makes a lot of noise, and a lot of pain. The suckers take hours to build, and thousands of gold worth of material to keep them stocked. It can hold off a veritable ''army ''of trolls or goblins though, so it is worth it. **''Uber Cannon Turret: ''You remember under "Hand-Cannon" when I said that a single cannonball was 7 bullets rolled into one? How about we make it 75. That's right, 75 times the firepower of a rifle, at 75 times the cost. This baby can drop a dragon in one shot if you're lucky. The frame is likely to crack after just about 3 shots, however, and will have to be rebuilt. *'Traps:' **''Bear Trap: ''A bear trap. Self-explanatory. Just like the average steel-jaw trap around today. **''Ursulum Trap: ''A bear trap, but 5 times as big, made to capture Ursulums, the super bears that rome the Adventure. **''Dragon Trap: ''A much bigger and more complex version of the previous two traps, this one has several saws, four jaws, and five harpoons made to shoot into the target to prevent it from ecscaping on the off-chance that the trap snaps one of it's legs off. Yeah, I was lying before, it is actually pretty likely for it to snap it's legs off. It takes weeks to build, and days to prepare, however, and costs thousands of gold. **''Hole Trap: ''Extremely simple. A hole in the ground, about 30 feet deep and 5 feet across in any direction. It is usually camoflauged with leaves and branches. **''Spike Trap: ''A hole trap, but with spikes of wood, stone, or iron at the bottom. Owch. **''Bomb Trap: ''A hole trap, but with explosives primed to go off when someone falls in. City Block Level. Costs close to 30,000 gold, however. Not cheap. Also, it is fairly likely to accidentally die while priming it. **''Mine Trap: ''Explosives on the ground. They go off when you step on them. Room Level to Building Level. Costs about 50-200 gold depending on the size. A little likely to go off while setting it. **''Shard Trap: ''A shomewhat safer version of the Mine Trap, as it does not involve any actual explosives. It does, on the other hand, involve a machine that launches hundreds of shards of glass, iron, or stone at the poor soul who decides to get too close. Durculer- Vampire- Spy Summary, Appearance, and Personality Draculer is a vampire with delusions of grandeur, who belives that he is the greatest spy and assassin to ever live. He is wrong, but he can kill you nonetheless. He is stealthy, and can turn invisible and kill using his own body or weapons, whatever is conveinient. His knives, curiously, are the exact same as Orna's, except that he always refers to them as "knives", while she always refers to them as "daggers." Note, all of his abilities are increaced around 50% under the moon as opposed to under the sun. Tier: 8-C Name: Derculer (Count Derculer, if you belive him) Gender: Male Age: In his hundreds. Vampires are immortal (Type 1) Origin: The Adventure. (North Sector) Classification: Vampire Spy Attack Potency: Building Level Speed: Subsonic with subsonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: Beyond Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Level Durability: Small Building Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Mostly melee Standard Equipment: A knife, his natrual weapons as a vampire (Fangs, retractable claws (which he never uses) ect) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Steryotypical vampire weaknesses, due to the nature of his class, he has low durability, arrogant Powers and Abilities: Transformation, invisibility, superhuman speed, strength, durability, and stamina, vampire physiology, is natrually attracted to all warm-blooded creatures in a given area, often stumbles upon strange beasts as a result. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Vampire Abilities:' **''Drain: ''With this ability, he sucks the blood of an opponent and drains their mana, health, and A.P., gaining some of it in the process. Has a 5% chance of turning the foe into a Vampire Slave, who fights for him. Chance is much lower (To the point of being practically nonexistant) with enemies stronger than him. **''Transform: ''This is a vampire ability at base, but at it's higher levels, is class based. A vampire, of course, can become a bat at will, but with the advanced levels of the Spy class, he can turn into any humanoid close to his size at will, and use this for deception and intrigue. However, he loses this disguise if he tries to directly interact with people, as the form is, even at best, a few millimeters different in size than his true form. **''Invisibility: ''He can turn invisible for a short period of time. He is unable to touch anything during this time, or he will lose his invisibility. **''Regeneration: ''As a vampire, he can regenerate from wounds, but as a spy, this ability is weakened, and as such, it is only mid-low regeneration. *'Weapon Abilities:' **''Backstab: ''This is very simple. When he is attacking a foe from behind with his knife, he does five times the damage. **''Dart Stab: ''He stabs with a dart instead of a knife. This deals very little direct damage, but can inflict several different effects on the enemy. It can poison them, put them to sleep, send them into a rage, cause muscle spasms, act like a truth serum, drive them insane, ect. **''Double Stab: ''Simple. He stabs two people with two knives. This does 20% less damage than a normal backstab, per foe at least, but hits two enemies at once. **''Magic Cripple: ''He clasps the enemy in a cuff that can deny the foe the ability to use magic. This works better on weaker magic users, and is relatively innefective against wizards, witches, sorcerers, and mages, so is best for weakening people like Knights, that use magic, but not as their main form of attack. It is also incredibly effective on taking down the turrets built by engeneers like Drem. *'Magic Abilities:' **''Fire: ''Not quite the same as the fire attacks we have seen so far. This one, in comparison, only lets him ignite things with his hands, useful for sabotage, but not so much for combat. **''Bomb Charge: ''Whoah. This one is crazy useful. By using all of his mana, he can cause a single object to explode several seconds after he takes his hand off of it. The size of the explosion, as well as the size of the object he can blow up, depends on how much mana he has at the time. He cannot charge organic objects, with the exeption of wood. Orna- Werewolf- Rougue Summary, Appearance, and Personality Orna is a young werewolf who is unusually weak for her species, but also unsusually strong for her class. She is about 5.5 feet tall, with brown fur and a black arrow shaped patch of fur on her forehead. She is skilled with one blade or two, as well as with simply using her teeth, claws, and great strength. Note, all stats are nearly doubled under a full moon, and nearly halved under a new moon. Tier: 8-C, perhaps 8-C + Name: Orna (Often refers to herself as "Queen Orna," or "Princess Orna" but this is probably her way of poking fun at Derculer's and Aletronex's claims of royal decent.) Gender: Female Age: In her 20s. Origin: The Adventure (North East) Sector) Classification: Werewolf Rougue Attack Potency: Building Level with daggers or claws Speed: Around 100 MPH max, low subsonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: As strong as 5 normal men. Striking Strength: Building Level Durability: Building Level, higher via healing (Mid-Low, High-Low, under the light of a full moon, Low-Low during a new moon or a lunar eclipse.) Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Around 20 yards with longest ranged abilities, mostly melee Standard Equipment: Daggers, smoke bombs, poison vials, speed and agility potions provided by Elmer. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Steryotypical werewolf weaknesses, due to the fact that her class relies on speed, she is practically useless against foes who are faster and more agile. Powers and Abilities: Enhanced condition, sound manipulation, enhanced stealth, regeneration Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Werewolf Abilities:' **''Howl: ''Orna howls, debuffing a random stat of the enemies or buffing a random stat of hers by 15% for the debuff and 10% for the buff. During a full-moon, those numbers go up to 20% and 15%, respectively. **''Snap: ''A simple bite. Deals about as much damage as a Slash from Aletronex. **''Huge Snap: ''As the name suggests, this is a stronger version of the regular Snap. This one takes 2.5 times the energy, but deals 3 times the damage. However, it also takes twice as long to use. **''Claw Strike: ''A slash with her claws. This deals barely less damage than the Snap, but has longer reach. **''Lunar Heal: ''Orna basks in the glow of the moon and heals. This move is more effective based on the size of the moon's phase. It natrually only works at night. **''Lunar Empower: ''Orna howls at the moon and gets a buff to all of her stats. The buff can be anything from 2% to 8% depending on the size of the phase of the moon. **''Transformation: ''Orna can transform into several different forms. Her general stats stay the same, mostly. One might be a bit faster but weaker, one might be stronger but slower, one might be faster and stronger, but less inteligent. You get the picture. *'Magic Abilities:' **''Solar Blast: ''To make up for her lack of abilities during the day, Orna painstakingly learned how to collect solar energy into a ball of pure light. This ball (Which takes about an half-hour to charge) can destroy a City-Block Level enemy, but she almost never lands it. **''Potion Refil: ''She can use magic to refil a single potion she has emptied. This ability is more-or-less instant, but it costs quite a bit of mana. **''Dimensional Slide: ''She can use this invisibility/intangibility/teleportation ability only 10 times a day, but it allows her to "slide" into another dimension for a few moments. She cannot move herself while in this dimension, but she does keep her momentum, so if she enters it during a leap she will simply "skip" part of the leap, and become untouchable during the time she is in the other dimension. This ability is also extremely effective for evasion. **''Blood Claw: ''She slashes a foe, causing them to bleed unnatrually fast for a few moments, greatly weakening most foes. *'Weapon Abilities:' **''Stab: ''She stabs with a dagger. Like Slash, but with a bit more reach and cutting power. **''Double Stab: ''This is the first of her "combo stabs." She can only use this after having sucessfully used "Stab." Self explanatory. She quickly stabs twice. **''Triple Stab: ''This is the second of her "combo stabs." She can only use this after having sucessfully used "Double Stab." Self explanatory. She quickly stabs three times. **''Quad Stab: ''This is the third of her "combo stabs." She can only use this after having sucessfully used "Triple Stab." Self explanatory. She quickly stabs four times. **''Quin Stab: ''This is the last of her "combo stabs." She can only use this after having sucessfully used "Quad Stab." Self explanatory. She quickly stabs five times. **''Smoke Bomb: ''She drops a smoke bomb that obscures vision, as well as having a pungent smell and releasing a sharp noise, allowing her to ecscape from an enemie's sight, smell, and hearing. However, this blinds her two, unless she is using a Sense Potion. **''Potion: ''She carries around many potion to increace her abilities- ***''Health Potion: ''This potion is fairly self-explantatory. It heals her wounds, and has the same effect as one of Ssaron's first two healing spells. ***''Mana Potion: ''Also self-explanatory. This potion helps to refil her mana. ***''Strength Potion: ''Increaces her physical strength by 35% for 7.5 minutes. ***''Speed Potion:' Increaces her speed by 55% for 7.5 minutes ***''Agility Potion: ''Increaces her jump height, climing ability, and acrobatic ability (Thereby allowing her to dodge easier and better) signifigantly for 7.5 minutes. ***''Sense Potion: ''Greatly increaces her vision, hearing, smell, taste, touch, balance, stalkersense, and other senses for 5 minutes, to the point that she can see in total darkeness, through thick smoke, through thin walls, and for several miles, smell enemies dozens of miles away and track their movements, hear a butterfly's wingbeat or a spider walking on glass, ect. Her favorite. Edgar thinks she is addicted. ***''Mind Potion: Allows her to think more clearly, react quicker, be smarter, and think faster (I don't care if you think that isn't a thing!) ***''Venom Potion: Adds a powerful neurotoxin to her claws and teeth. It does not effect her, but allows her to poison enemies with her strikes. Extremely useful in conjunction with Blood Claw. ***''Warp Potion: ''An emergency teleportation potion. This allows her to teleport to a random, ground-level location somewhere within 15 miles. It is only used for ecscape in emergencies. Elmer- Human- Healer/ Alchemist Summary, Appearance, and Personality Elmer is a young human who studied both medicine and magic, with mixed results. He genuinely cares for his patients and does everything he can for their wellbeing, but is rather inept, and his attempts at doctoring don't allways come out well. He is around 30 years old, but feels that doctors should look scholarly, so he is trying to grow a beard. He is not succeding, especially considering that his dirty blonde beard looks totally rediculous and he can't get it to grow much further than a classic evil goatee. He also makes potions and works as an alchemist, but isn't all that good at that either. Tier: 9-A +, 8-C with Assault Mode Name: Elmer (North West Sector) Gender: Male Age: In his late 20s or early 30s Origin: The Adventure Classification: Human Healer, Human Alchemist Attack Potency: Wall Level, Building Level with Assault Mode Speed: Human, about greater with Empower, triple with Mega Empower Lifting Strength: Human, greater with Empower, triple with Mega Empower, double with Assault Mode (Empower and Assault Mode are not compatable) Striking Strength: Wall Level, greater with Empower, triple with Mega Empower, triple with Assault Mode Durability: Room Level, greater with Empower, Multi- City Block Level to Town Level with Mega Empower, triple with Assault Mode Stamina: Human, infinite under the effects of Empower or Mega Empower Range: Around 50 feet healing range, around 40 attack range with Assault Mode Standard Equipment: His staff, assorted potions (Mostly the same as Orna's potions). His staff is a roughly 5.5 foot long staff of oak wood tipped by an unknown translucent sky-blue gem that gives off a faint glow. He shoots all of his magical abilities from it. Intelligence: Far Above Average, perhaps Genius Level Weaknesses: Is far below his allies in direct combat, and Assault Mode takes away his healing abilities Powers and Abilities: Various healing abilities, magic use, alchemichal abilities Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Healing Mode: **''Heal: A general healing ability. There are three forms of this move. With the first, he heals himself. The second, he shoots a single healing beam at someone else. The third, he releases a healing aura that heals everyone inside of it. The first two are enough to regenerate lost limbs or heal mortal wounds, and two or three of them can even repair lost hearts, spines, and even damaged brains. The third is less powerful, only able to heal smaller lost limbs and wounds that would leave large scars, but it affects several people and lasts longer. It is the same as Ssaron's Heal, but more effective. **''Empower: ''Elmer shoots a continuous healing beam at a target (This works on himself as well), which heals them with better effectiveness than the healing aura. It also generally encreaces their strength, speed, and durability. While he is using this, he charges the Mega Empower. **''Mega Empower: ''After using Empower for approximately 2.5 minutes, Elmer can unleash Mega Empower, making his target nigh-invincible, as well as much stronger, faster, and having better magic. This lasts for about 30 seconds, so for every 3 minutes he is using Empower, he has about 30 seconds of Mega Empower. He can use this on himelf as well. **''Fireball: ''A weak fireball. It is as if someone turned on a flamethrower for about a third of a second and turned it off. It is a ''little ''longer ranged then that, but that is about it. **''Grip: ''Pretty much just a method by which he can extend his reach by about 20 feet. **''Potion Refil: ''Like Orna's ability of the same name, he can refill a potion magically. His is better, however, as he can use it for only a third of the mana that it costs her. He simply dips his staff into the bottle and pulls it out, and the potion is full. For about double the mana, he can do this at a range of a couple of yards. **''Magic Missile: ''An average, everyday, run of the mill, magic missile. A simple bolt of energy that can knock a hole in a 5 inch thick oak wall. **''Overload: ''By unleashing his charged Mega Empower all at once against a foe, as opposed to over a period of 30 seconds, he can stop the heart of many enemies, or even pop their lungs. *'Assault Mode: 'With this ability, he powers up his abilities in direct combat at the cost of his healing abilities. In this form, his entire body, as well as his staff, ignites in dark-red flame. He moslty just uses this when he is alone, or when there is no need for his healing. Once he has used it, he is stuck that way for roughly ten minutes. He can use all of the non-healing abilities of his normal form (now tripled in power) with the exeption of Overload. He also has several new abilites. For instance... **''Blast Radius: ''A strange name for a move, I get it. It sounded cool. With this ability, Elmer emits a concussive wave from his staff that can kill a normal human at close range (5 feet or so) with it's sheer force. It ceases to have any effect (other than the deafening noise) at about 50 feet, but can be heard at ten miles away. **''Rush: ''Elmer rushes at great speed at the enemy and stabs at them with the tip of his staff, which shoots them with a magic missile at point-blank range. **''Boom.: ''Yes, the period is intentional. This move uses all of his mana, as well as knocking him unconcious, but causes such a massive explosion that it is ''totally ''worth it. It hits like a dozen tons of TNT. **"It's over!":'' His final scuicide attack. He used this in the battle with the Demon King Hyada, and died doing it. With it, he overloads the gem on his staf, causing it to explode like a nuclear bomb, (A Country Level explosion) which obviously killed him. His sacrifice saved the rest of the Party, as well as the Lionheart, by killing Hyada. The fact that Elmer is dead kind of means that he shouldn't be in this article, but I want to show the Party at their prime. Quotes Aletronex *Of course! I'm a great man! (Answering a gaurdsman who asked, sarcastically, if he had the right to break laws everyone else had to follow) *Are you insane?!? If we do things your way, we not only die, but die like cowards! And fools! (To Ssaron, who suggested that they ecscape the army that was chasing them by hiding in a dragon's cave) *Ha, ha, ha, ha! The king's jester was surley a schmuck! You, my friend, are infinitely superior! (To Derculer, who suggested that they spar) *Because I'm the knight and you are the alchemist! That's why! (Answering Elmer, who asked why it was that he was always far behind Aletronex, never having a chance to directly assist in battle) *You... you ''truly suggest, ''that we allow a ''barbarous animal, ''to be a part of this team? Why, we might as well invite Hyada himself, or Medeusa, why don't we? (On the discoverey that the rest of the team was in favor of allowing Orna to join) *Your greatest weapon is a ''ball of string?!? ''Do you intend to battle a housecat? (To Theseus, first encountering him and discovering the Thread) *Oh, my! This will be the hunt to end all hunts! CHARGE!!! (Sighting a dragon for the first time. At the moment, he was under the impression that the beast was one of the biggest of it's kind, while it was, in fact, relatively small.) *Y-you... shall... all... DIE! I will slaughter all who oppose my unstoppable might! The wrath of Aletronex is unspeakable! (One of the facets of the Hell Blade. This one turns him into an aggressive, furious beast of power) *... Hm. Weaklings. (The other facet of the Hell Power. This one turns him into a rampaging beast, but a calm one, and one that has much more control over his actions.) *I shall purge the world of your evil, demon. My heavenly light outshines your hellfire. (Using the Heaven Power against a low-level demon) *My friends, my allies. The battle we are about to engage in is, quite simply, suicide. Our chances of survival are almost nonexistant. But the world is couning on us. If we aren't sucessful in our mission, the armies of the Lionheart could fall. And so, my comrades, I ask you this. If you were given the choice, would you prefer to live like a coward, or die like a hero? I choose the second option. It was nice knowing you, gentlemen. (Before entering into battle with Hyada's demon hordes. He survived, along with most of the Party, exept for Elmer, who, I am pleased to note, also chose option 2.) Ssaron *Why, would you look at that? What a delicious morsel. (On meeting William Scurry, king of the mousmen. No worries, he decided not to eat him on discovering that he was sentient.) *Never since the great laughing plauge struck the laboratory of Magon the Emotionless has a mage of my stature been humilated so greatly! (When he accidentally transmuted lead into worthless oil instead of gold. At this point, he gave up attempts at transmuting elements entirely) *Now, I shal make the very heavens colapse! The sun and the moon will colide, the stars will fall, and the world will be scorched! The gods will lament, the dragons will cower, and the great will fall to the weak! The South and the North will meet, and the very world will crumble! So FEAR! (Before setting off an impressive fireworks display) *Verily, I am the greatest mage to have ever lived! Never will an event greater benefit mankind! (Discovering that he could transform water into booze) *All of you!... Get over heeeere! I'm gonna take you all down at ONCE, and prove that I'm the greatest ever! Ha, ha, ha! (Challenging the entire Party to a fight. He was drunk.) *My god. It's so beautiful. The powers that stone posesses... the creation, or destruction it could unleash... if this was ''ever ''used by the wrong people, if any mistake was ''ever ''made, if it was used incorrectly... the horror... it would be unimaginable. MINE! (His reaction to seeing the crystal that powered Elmer's staff. He tried to steal it almost constantly for the next several days. *Heh, heh, heh. The hellfire shall consume your soul, you fools! I know true power, and now you shal DIE! (Using Hell Power on a small squad of soldiers that had badly wounded him) *Ah, what fools these mortals be. Come Aletronex. We shall teach them the error of their ways. (Using the Heaven Power) Drem *Well, me hammer is good, and it can knock one up upon the skull, but it can't cut. And me sword is good, but I don' know how te use it. What I need is a combination of te two. I knowe! (Inventing the mace) *Die, ye fowl beasties! Eh'll exterminate the lot of ye! (Fighting a nest of rats, arguably the weakest aggressive creatures in the entire Adventure.) *If ye damage me contraptions, for any reasn, the next time we meet'll be in 'ell. You'll beh ther for bein' a bloody idiot, and I'll be ther for killin ye'. (Giving Ssaron and Aletronex a disclaimer, that he would join the Party, but gods help the fool that messes with his turrets. *Sometimes, ye get tat "itch," ye knowe? Like, you'll simply ''explodeh, ''if ye don' jus... shoot som'ing! (To some random dude in a tavern. The man scooted away and left a few moments later.) *Eh, itse onle eh flesh wound. Nathin serius. (After losing an arm. Dwarves, apperantly, can reattatch lost limbs, it just takes some time to heal.) Derculer *Hm. There isn't much I can do about that, is there? (After Orna chewed him out for killing a few random peasants.) *I... I... I am a decendent of Dracula himself! I will not stand for such degredation! (Refusing to drink a cup of goat's blood. Apperantly, he would rather starve than drink blood from a corpse) *Well, to tell the truth, this is the closest that Vampire law allows me to come to naming myself "Dracula." (Explaining why he chose to rename himself "Derculer") *Hmph. You got blood on my cloak. Blood stains, you know. (To a feral werewolf that he had just impaled) *What a hideous little creature. I shal keep you and name you Jeremy. (Upon finding a wounded dwarf kobold. He did indeed keep him, but he died a few days later) *By the stars that shine by night and the sun that burns by day, I swear that I have never seen such an odd thing. Perhaps Elmer would like to study it. Or perhaps not. He always was squeamish. (Finding a dying shambler.) Orna *Truly? You wish me to accompany you? (Upon being invited into the Party by Ssaron and Drem) *Oh. A vampire. I thought I smelled some trash around here. (Meeting Derculer) *Don't give up so easily. Wounded or not, we are still a force to be reckonned with. (After a mage no-selled some of their most powerful attacks and then blasted them with daggers of energy. They won, by the way.) *Why, Elmer, I am impressed! This is truly the best draught within my memory. You are not just a healer, you are truly a great mixer of drinks. (Drinking Elmer's 'Taste Potion,' similar to a soda or fruit juice.) *No, demon, I am not my father. I am quite different, in fact. For my rage is greater! (Speaking to the demon warrior that killed her family, along with her father, a well-renound werewolf warrior. She nearly killed it) *Shut up! If any one of us is to survive, we must work together perfectly! Aletronex, no more arrogance, no more orders! Ssaron, stop feeling sorry for yourself and cast spells to assist us! Drem, put down the watch and build something! Derculer, cease being a coward and strike down the demon that is gaurding the door! Elmer, ''put down the ooze! ''(In one of the few cases that the Party began to break down into total panic, Orna managed to keep a cool head. They ecscaped from the dungeon that they were trapped in) Elmer *What is this? Such a beautiful stone... it's light... it's ''drawing ''me! Closer, I just want to touch it... just ''once! ''Just for a ''moment! ''(Discovering the stone that he now uses for healing in a temple) *Well I'll be. The 'useless pissant' turned out to be important after all, eh? (Chuckling at the fact that many of the members of the Party considered him useless, but ended up needing him in the end) *Oh, I'm sorry, you were looking for a nurse. My mistake. (In a bad mood, he walked away from Aletronex's impalation because he had called him a nurse) *I am ''not ''a nurse. I am Elmer, king of healers. But healing is not my true power. BEHOLD! (Activating Assault Mode) *Hyada, too many have died already. Orna! Attention! I gave you the warp potion for a reason! Use it, and take the others with you! Stick together, without a healer, those wounds could give you some serious trouble. Don't forget to apply the healing cream. Good luck. Now, Hyada. This ends here. IT'S OVER! (Final words, before self-destructing and killing the Demon King Hyada. The blast also extenguished hellfire for miles around with just it's shockwave.) Category:Teams Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Animal Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:The Adventure Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Dwarves